


Racing Heart

by ThePurpleFreak



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Minor cursing, My First Fanfic, Takes place after anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFreak/pseuds/ThePurpleFreak
Summary: Who knew that a chase through Luna Nova would lead to some interesting revelations for Akko.
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Racing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen a play through or have played chamber of time you get the location dealie.

Akko had always considered herself average height, even slightly tall if she considered the height of most people for her homeland of Japan. However, ever since she arrived at Luna Nova she found herself on the lower end of the height spectrum. Though, she never paid much attention to this fact until that one fateful day. The day when Akko found out she absolutely simped over tall girls. To be more specific, beautiful, graceful, Luna Nova queen bee, and resident tall girl Diana Cavendish.

“Akko wake up,” Lotte whispered, nudging Akko from underneath the table. “Mmmmnnnn” Akko mumbled out before realizing where she was and sitting up in a matter of milliseconds. Taking a moment to flash Lotte an appreciative smile, Akko proceeded to take in her surroundings. On any normal day Akko would have gladly dozed in the middle of a lesson, but considering the semester was nearing finals any student caught slacking or goofing off was given an excessive punishment from the stressed out teachers. The final’s stress became extra deadly as it was combined with the fact that her current class was being taught by the teacher who held the most contempt for her, Professor Finnelan. Akko could only hope that Lotte had caught her dozing off before Finnelan had. The subtle clicking of the clock drew her attention to where it sat above the doorway across the room. She felt a surge of happiness welling up inside of her as she realized this class was her final class of the day, and as an added bonus there was less than five minutes left.  
Continuing her observations, her eyes wandered everywhere except the board that was being taught on. Her attention was momentarily caught by Amanda's bright hair until she found an even more surprising sight than the girl's flashy hair. To her astonishment Amanda was paying attention to the lesson. She must need a good grade for this class, Akko though. Making one final quick sweep of the classroom her eyes landed back on the board. To her relief the bell had rung right as she attempted to pay attention. Fantastic Akko thought, relieved that she won't have to try to understand a lesson that she only saw half of. She gathered her supplies and tried to make her way out of the classroom as fast and stealthily as possible. Akko barely got her foot out the door when she heard Finnelan practically screaming her name. “MISS KAGARI!” Akko slowly turned to meet her teacher's face. “Good now that I have your **_attention_** ,” Finnelan said as she walked closer to Akko. “I propose we play a game, and since you are so fond of games you can't help but oblige, isn't that correct?” “Great, here are the rules,” Finnelan said, not bothering to let Akko speak up. “We will play one round of magical item dodge ball using the magical levitation spell we were reviewing in class. If I can hit you in twelve minutes with any object manipulated by the spell you will be cleaning the troll's bathrooms for a month… by hand,” she added. Hearing the punishment Akko felt genuine fear begin to course through her veins followed with a little adrenal induced excitement. With this combined rush of emotions Akko bravely replied. “And what if I win?” Finnelan held back a laugh as she said in a check list like manner “ 1. You won't clean the bathrooms. 2. You won't be hit by a heavy object magically propelled at you. 3. I will consider giving you a 100% up front on your final.” “Now Miss Kagari, are you ready?” “W-wait can we talk about point two again,” Akko said fear renewed. “Now Miss Kagari,” Finnelan said with a grim grin popping up on her face. “We don't have anything to talk about because the fact of the matter is you don't really have a choice, however since I'm so generous I am willing to give you 10 seconds to prepare yourself.

10 -9-.”Upon hearing the countdown Akko rushed out of the room into the sea of students who were unaware of the game that she now considered a life or death situation. Her Fight or Flight response had been triggered, and now all she wanted was to just survive the day. She might as well use the crowded hallway to her advantage, after all Akko was privy to the fact that Finnelan knew that she had trouble remembering most spells, especially in high stress situations. So, this made using the hallway to escape her only choice, and if Finnelan had somehow managed to hit another student bless their poor soul but Akko was not going to stop running. Amanda, Sucy, and Lotte all looked at each other as their teacher rushed out of the classroom after the chestnut haired girl.

Akko’s roommates shared a look with each in silent shock as they decided to make their way back to the dorms. Amanda however, let out a battle cry as she followed the trail of parting students. “ Don't you worry Akko, Bromanda’s coming, she shouted to literally no one but herself.

Time Elapsed 2:16 [ Third Floor Main Building]  
It was fairly early in the game and still having surplus energy Akko ducked, bobbed, and barrel rolled out of the projectile harm that was nearly anything Finnelan could get her magic on. “Have you no respect for the classics?'' She heard a student yell. Turning to assess the situation she saw Finnelan's magic encompass a very large, heavy, and semi familiar book in the girls hands before launching the hardback like a missile at Akko. Akko panicked as she was currently running down a particularly long straight of the halfway with no corners to act as coverage. In a move surprising the students around her and her teacher Akko managed to pull off the impressive feat of dogging the hardback with a front flip. She stuck the landing and took off in a sprint passing the book that had been launched at her. It was lying haphazardly at the floor but one glance at the distinct cover and she was brought back into a memory.  
~Flash Back~   
Akko had just gotten back from a wonderful dinner of potato stuffed potatoes and while it was bland the Luna Nova exclusive delicacy always managed to fill her up. As she opened her dorm door she was greeted with the sight of books stacked in piles around their rooms and her very cheerful Finnish roommate walking from stack to stack. “ Lotte, what's going on?” Akko inquired. “Oh Akko, I didn't think you would be back from dinner so soon. I'm just reorganizing my Nightfall books in alphabetical order. It was in numerical but after talking with Barbra she said something about the titles lining up to make a hint about something in the next book.” “Ohh, do you need any help?'' Akko asked, reaching down to pick one of the many books strewn across their room. Her eyes landed on the cover, and her mouth went dry as she saw the illustrated blond that reminded her of a certain someone. “Lotte w-w--who is this?'' She said pointing to the blond posed sexily on the front cover. Akko attempted to get her emotions in check as she heard her roommate's explanation. “Oh that's Diane from Night Fall volume 327. In this volume  
Belle’s parents have to move for their job taking her with them. In her new school she is ridiculed on her first day by pseudo-antagonist Diane, who eventually turns out to be her mutual romantic interest later in the book.” “ Hmmm sounds interesting do you mind if I borrow it at some point,” Akko asked genuinely.   
“Sure thing Akko, but wouldn't you prefer to read the books in order?” Lotte questioned.  
“Nah, I'm only interested in this,” Akko said quickly hoping that no one would question her speedy response.  
“Any particular reason why?” butted in Sucy who had been watching the whole affair from her bed and had fixed a knowing grin to her face.  
~~~  
Present  
“MISS KAGARI!” Yelled the shrill voice chasing her, ” Know that once we finish with this we will be having a conversation about proper skirt length. Akko let out a yelp as she looked down realizing that her skirt was very much still up after the flip, said flip had displaced it from its usual position leaving it stuck in an upright position like an umbrella inverted by a strong wind as she had continued to run through the halls.

Time Elapsed 4:36 [Second Floor Main Building]

The school was abuzz with chatter about the chase that had been occurring for the past five minutes. Hearing the news it didn't take long for Wangari to track down the chaos. Giddy at finally having enough material for a proper story she went to work reporting as her teammates caught up to Akko on their brooms and began taking pictures of the flustered girl.  
“STOP TAKING PICTURES!” Akko yelled annoyed as she became conscious of the fact that even after flattening out her skirt every dodge caused it to bounce up higher, occasionally showing a flash of panty to any onlooker. A realization pierced her bringing attention to the painful understanding that these photos will most likely show up in tomorrow's school paper. She dreaded the thought of everyone, especially Diana seeing the pictures that would inevitably be posted on the front of the schools paper. She clenched fist fulls of her skirt close to her body making it very hard to run, but her grip loosened as another thought permeated her. Maybe if she told Diana of the embarrassing photos and how they made her feel before they were posted Diana could help her convince the LNNN that they were committing some sort of invasion of privacy.  
She thought of going over to Diana's room later that night, and sitting on Diana’s bed with her as she told Diana of her struggle. Diana would put a comforting hand on her shoulder and Akko would look up into Diana's eyes and she would see a spark she had recognized but didn't understand. She had been seeing that spark a lot more lately, as recently as last week when Diana had tutored Akko on the same spell for over an hour. Not once getting bitter at the chestnut haired girl's inability to perform it, and going as far to give small tips or compliments. She had seen it a month ago when she and Diana had a baking competition and Diana had paused her dish to walk over to Akko and pull out her handkerchief to whip off a bit of flour stuck to her nose. She had seen it two months ago during spring break when Diana brought Akko back to her mansion and fended her off from some choice comments her aunt had made. The first time Akko had seen that spark was six months ago in space when Diana had put her hand over Akko’s as they attempted to vanquish the greatest evil the world had ever seen. These thoughts made her flush a little. She calmed forgetting her skirt dilemma as she realized that Diana would stop at nothing to destroy any evidence of said pictures if it were that important to Akko.

Time Elapsed 6:03 [First Floor Main Building]

Akko was running out of space. The next hallway was a straight shot that went on forever until it hit the doors that lead to the school grounds. Continuing would have been suicide as even if she managed to make it through the hallway untouched she would inevitably end up in the unbearable heat of the sun outside which would quickly zap her energy. She didn't have much of a choice to stop, so she made a quick decision after seeing the doors of the library up ahead. She ran, throwing the double doors open as she sprinted to the furthest corner in the library. As she entered the library she expected to see Diana like she had so many times before. Witnessing the sight so much that she committed to memory the image of the girl reading. Diana normally sat at the cup of tea to her left, arm hugging her knee while holding a book, tongue poked out ever so slightly in concentration. Not having time to reminisce on the cute image her mind had presented due to Finnelan bursting in and ruining the moment. Knowing she had Akko trapped she slowly and menacingly walked over to her, she was planning to drag out this moment and relish in it .“Any last words Kagari?” Professor Finnelan asked with a wicked grin adorning her face. Akko prayed for a miracle, and it's safe to say that miracle came. Amanda burst in through the doors using the element of surprise she cast a spell on the random shoe Finnelan had floating above her head propelling it into a bookshelf on the other side of the library. She quickly cast a magic lasso commanding it to take hold of Finnelan as she turned to Akko.  
“I got this , get outta here” she said confidently, looking like ever the suave bad ass as she restrained a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face. Akko ran out of the corner with a whoop and a holler as she high fived Amanda and ran back out of the library doors. Amanda turned her head to the retreating girl, “Also that flip was really coooool can you teach me some time!”  
Akko heard the request that got softer with the distance she had put between them, deciding to herself that she would indeed teach Amanda when this was over.

Back at the library Amanda turned her head around to see her professor once again grasping her wand as she let out the beginnings of a spell, apparently turning her head was all the distraction the professor needed to get free. Just as the spell was concluded by the older witch, Amanda let out a quiet, “shhhittt”. Amanda raised her wand trying to attack but the older witch was faster and Amanda found herself sailing inevitably closer to a brick wall on the other side of the library only to hit a sticky mass of fluffy spider web that her Professor materialized while Amanda flew towards the wall . She looked up to see Finnelan make a mad dash out of the Library trying to determine which way Akko had gone. Amanda let out a groan just letting herself stick to the spider web in defeat. She heard the door open once more and in walked an absolute goddess, to clarify … her goddess. The short, kinda socially awkward, cute, robotic prodigy that was her girlfriend. “Hey Conz, do you think you can help me out here? Please?” Amanda yelled down through the web as she smiled sheepishly at the short girl.  
Constanze let out an annoyed sigh that was betrayed by the wide smile that crept across her face at the antics of her Girlfriend.

Time Elapsed 8:56 [ Third Floor North Hall ]

Akko was finally starting to get tired after nine minutes of continuous running.  
She used to be on track but this was ridiculous, and she was starting to get hot. Akko slowed to a stroll taking the break to consume massive gulps of air as she pulled off her vest leaving her in her thin white button up shirt. She would come back for the vest she had decided, throwing it on the ground in front of the heavy oak door leading to the nine old witches’ hall.  
She thought about what Diana would say about her current state of undress. Probably nothing good, then again maybe she would like it, you never know. Why did she keep thinking about Diana? It wasn't like this happened every day, so why was today so different. It slightly annoyed Akko that she didn't have an answer to this grand inquiry. “Oh well,” she finally thought. She would currently accept any thought no matter how repetitive as long as it kept her mind off the burning in her calf muscles and her lungs. Akko dragged her feet trudging around the left corner to the third floor hallway trying to conserve what was left of her energy.

Time Elapsed 10:35 [Third Floor North Hall ]  
  
Unbeknownst to Finnelan her target was close. She had just turned the right corner from the hallway into the North Hall. Still attempting to find any clues as to where Akko might have run off to after Amanda's diversion. She continued walking attempting to pick on anything that would lead her to the girl. She was starting to get nervous as she checked the watch that resided on her wrist. Almost turning around to retrace her steps she noticed a discarded blue vest piled up against the locked nine old witches’ door. She grinned realizing Akko was close. Running around the corner she met with the back of the vest less chestnut haired girl about 20 feet in front of her. Akko turned around sensing danger, her eyes landed on Finnelan and widened. She quickly cut to the right finding the stair case for the fourth floor. She dashed up the staircase hearing the sounds of Finnelan hustling up after her. 

Time Elapsed 11: 47 [Third Floor North Hall ]  
Finnelan was lagging behind, feeling her age but not willing to lose to quite possibly her worst student; she quickly chanted a speed boost spell and pulled her secret weapon out of her pocket throwing it into the magic she had cracking above.  
Now Finnalan was right on Akko’s tail as she turned the corner, her teacher using full advantage of her speed boost she had cast mere moments ago.  
Akko willed herself to run faster though finally starting to break out in a sweat she opened her eyes to the sight of a familiar blond in the distance. Akko let out the most desperate shriek in her entire life “ **Diiiannaaaa HELLLP** !”   
Diana hearing the distress in Akkos' voice twirled around wand already in hand ever the picture of grace as some of her hair bounced around at the sudden movement. She was a few feet from the intense blur that was Akko running at full speed. Despite how quick it all happened Diana saw the next few moments in slow motion.

Akko had partly turned her head around trying to measure the distance between her and her teacher who had a new item floating around her head. “Hmmm interesting,” thought Akko. “What is that.” She then recognized The item floating above her teacher to be none other than the HEAVY STAPLER that her teacher always had on her desk. This surprised Akko so much that she tripped over her feet. “Well looks like I'm done for,” she concluded finishing her internal monologue. She braced for impact expecting to feel a hard ass floor beneath her, but was gently swept into the air and turned over in warm comfortable arms. Akko opened her eyes taking in the fact that she appeared to be in a dip like position with Diana. She held her breath to try to conceal a gasp at the stunning way the light of the slowly setting sun glinted off Diana's hair and face. So distracted was she that she did not notice the stapler flying over Diana's head; she was too consumed by the sight of the utter beauty holding her. There was something about how the taller girl draped over her so perfectly that made her entire body tingle.  
She was so close to Diana that she could feel the purr and vibrations of Diana's vocal cords as the soft concerned voice of Diana floated through the air “Oh Akko, you really must be more careful,” Diana said with a caring smile. Akko simultaneously felt her heart melt and her body freeze. Not being able to handle the overload of such emotions she lost the battle for consciousness and passed out in Diana's arms. 

Meanwhile, dealing with the loss of her beloved stapler Finnelan desperately summoned the closest object to her. Unfortunately said object happened to be a fae toilet plunger. She immediately flung the object at Akko hitting her leg and unfortunately leaving a stain of an undesirable substance on said leg. “Ha HA HA” Finnelan shouted, doing a little jig in joy. Never before had Finnelan felt so relaxed it's as if the stress and stick that had been stuck up her ass had finally dissipated after the cathartic game, that was in essence tracking down and throwing random shit at her own student. Bonus she would not be giving up a free 100%. Or so she thought until Wangari and her team who had been watching the whole event showed up and announced the past out Akko as the winner. Declaring that time had indeed ran out before the plunger was thrown. “Akko any final thoughts?” Wangari questioned the girl still limply hanging in Diana's arm’s. “....” Previously believing the girl to be faking injury to create drama for the story Wangari finally caught on to what was happening. “Um, I'll let you take care of that,” she addressed Diana awkwardly. Wangari gathered her teammates and left the area while brainstorming titles for the big story she was going to release.

“Ohh well, at least I still have my pride.”  
Finnelan contemplated before attempting to retrieve her student only to lock eyes with the Cavendish matriarch holding said student. Finding Diana’s death glare trained on her, for the first time in her life professor Finnelan withered. The message the blond was sending was clear and the Professor speed walked away tail between her legs.

Diana pulled out her handkerchief, setting akko on the ground and wiping the scum from the girl's leg in disgust. She abandoned the tarnished handkerchief on the floor as she effectively gathered up the unconscious girl in a princess carry. Walking away from the scene Diana found herself in a whirlwind of thoughts. Such thoughts being along the line of, “She fits surprisingly nice in my arms, I kinda just want to give her a squeeze, … she should take off her vest more often.” Diana’s musings were interrupted as Akko’s strung out barely audible voice reached her ears. “I keep falling for you more every day, literally and figuratively.” Akko finished, letting out a spacey chuckle before passing out into Diana's arms once more. Diana pretty much swooned over the shit pickup line as she arrived at the nurse’s office all too soon.

Akko awoke three hours later. She surveyed the room until she felt a presence to her right. Looking that way she saw Amanda who had nodded off in the chair next to her cot. “Amanda,” she said, shaking the girl from her slumber. “Did I win?” Upon waking Amanda took a moment to gather herself before dramatically launching into a retelling of the story with some added sound effects. Finishing the story with her entering the nurse’s office to find Diana seated next to Akko as she slept. “Where is Diana?” asked akko looking around the room once more. “Oh she left like five minutes ago to get some water,” Amanda replied. “By the way I forgot to mention apparently Diana said something about you moaning when she carried you here,” Amanda said, fibbing, yet unknowingly close to the truth. A moment of silence passed before Akko exploded, “No I didn't!” “Oh yes you did,” Amanda retaliated. Akko went silent only to mumble under her breath once more, “No? NO!” Amanda let out a chuckle about to tell Akko it was just a joke until Diana walked into the room. “Is everything ok? I heard some yelling,'' she said, glancing at Akko whose face was currently doing its best impersonation of a tomato. “Yeah everything's fine, but Cavendish you had the right idea to get a drink said it's getting hot in here.” Amanda said, emphasizing her statement by wiping a drop of sweat off her brow and walking out of the nurse’s office in search of a water fountain. Diana, still looking confused at the ever still red Akko made her way over to the cot the girl was in. When she reached the cot she sat down on the corner of the bed taking\ care to avoid sitting on the girl's legs. “Hey Diana, Amanda told me what happened. I'm sorry for letting out a moan when you were carrying me here, She said the last part with an embarrassed cringe on her face and her eyes trained on the floor.” “What do you mean?'' asked Diana genuinely confused. “What do _**you**_ mean?' Akko responded quickly. “Are you talking about the pick up line?” Diana inquired. “The what?” Akko said, still confused. “You know, what you said when I was carrying you here,”Diana said.  
The memory suddenly slammed into akko.   
Akko instantaneously rose up from the cot, face blank as she mechanically marched over to the window opening it in one swift motion and attempting to jump out onto the roof to run away. She was stopped when she felt Diana's arms loop around her waist protectively as she held her in place. She tensed up at first only to look down at those oh so familiar arms before leaning backwards and relaxing in Diana’s hold. “I won't do that if I was you Miss Kagari,” Diana said, breath hitting akko’s ear in an oddly pleasant way. She leaned down a little bit more to get closer to the girl cradled in her arms. “If you were to fall off the roof,” she said heavily into Akko’s ear. Diana's voice suddenly got deeper, “It would probably hurt more than when you fell from heaven. I'll see you later, my angel.” Diana said leaving the girl with a light kiss on the earlobe and the neck as she strutted out of the office, leaving akko staring out of the window her face completely red and for once in her life mind entirely blank.   
  


EXTRA

Amanda, who had been discreetly watching the pair the whole time, canceled her invisibility spell after Diana had walked away from the hallway she was in. Giving Akko a couple moments to collect herself before entering the office. “Hey man are you ok,” she said, getting even more concerned as she saw Akkos still gaping face. Amanda decided to make a joke to lighten the mood. “Well that was interesting, looks like you got yourself a sugar mama.” Akko let out a high-pitched noise and proceeded in jumping out of the window onto the roof.

~

Constanze was in her lab working on a blueprint for her newest project when she heard the metal on track wondering who could be entering the secret lab at the god awful hour of 3 in the morning. She got her answer from the excited voice of a certain redhead who was exiting the cart she had arrived in.

“Baby look,”Amanda said excitedly as she jumped high and tucked her legs successfully completing a flip. Conz tried not to to show it but she swooned over the acrobatics a light flush graced her face

“Look conz i'm head over heels for you,” Amanda said while halfway through her second flip.

~

Diana was having a relaxing saturday morning filled with her favorite fiction book and warm breakfast tea. Her peaceful morning was instantly shattered as her roommates rushed through the door practically tripping over one and other.

“Diana have you seen this,”said Hannah in a tone and volume unbefitting for so early. Hannah brought a crumpled paper up to her blond roommates face. It took a minute for Diana’s vision to adjust to the paper that was to close for comfort. See was greeted by the LNNN article, On the cover under the fitting title (Racing Heart) was a detailed picture of Diana and Akko still in a dip, the later girl still conscious with a smile evident on her face. “No girls I have not,” Diana responded. Would you mind if I keep this though.” Both girls gave her a shake of their heads and a smile as they walked out of the dorm whilst saying their goodbyes. 

Diana slowly brought out a pair of scissors from her desk as she cut out the picture, Grasping it fondly in her hands, a smile lighting up her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know i kind of got distracted and made diana being tall more of a super minimal part of the story so sorry if you were sold on tall diana. If you're interested I'm working on the first installment of a series I've been working on. I already have an outline for it so if you weren't completely disappointed by my writing maybe you'll like it.  
> Also I know Finnelan is the Magic Linguistics teacher but just go with it please.


End file.
